KevEdd one-shot: Getting Ready
by KayRose09
Summary: WARNING! boyXboy, extremely sexual! This is basically just a one-shot of KevEdd with a sex scene. I know I promised this weeks ago, but I've been very busy. I had two deaths in the family as well as my birthday so I haven't had much time or been in the mood to write. I apologize for the wait and hopefully I'll have an update to my other story soon.


Edd stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel tied around him. He covered his mouth with his hand and let out a gasp when he saw Kevin sitting on his couch waiting for him. "Kevin!" he shouted, "What are you doing here so early? Our date isn't until 6 o'clock correct?" He worriedly grabbed his phone from the table, checking the time. _4:30pm_

A devilish smile spread across Kevin's face as he looked his boyfriend up and down. "Relax Dork" he chuckled, "I got bored waiting so I figured I'd just come wait over here." He stared at Edd's beautiful bare chest and bit his lip. The boy blushed and ran towards his room to grab some clean clothes. "No! Wait!" Kevin said as he stood in a flash and ran to catch him. He wrapped his arms around Edd's waist from behind and softly kissed his neck.

Edd closed his eyes and leaned his head back at the pleasant feeling. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. "Kevin, this is highly inappropriate. I need to get dressed and ready for our date!" he reasoned. He felt Kevin's hands slide lower down onto his hips. The towel started to slip and Edd hastily caught it in the front and pulled it up.

"It's okay Edd," Kevin breathed against his neck "we have plenty of time to get ready. Besides, you know I can't resist you when you're not wearing your hat." He removed one hand from Edd's hip and slowly ran his fingers through the brilliant glistening black hair on his lovers head. Edd moaned quietly as he felt Kevin's fingertips gently stroke his scalp. "Kevin ple- _ **ahh**_ " he stopped his protest as Kevin bit down hard, making him moan louder.

Edd instantly turned around and kissed Kevin hungrily. He gladly returned the kiss and smiled against Edd's lips. His raven haired lover's mouth moved against his and he felt a tongue brush over his lips. Kevin complied and let Edd's tongue tangle with his. He bit Edd's bottom lip, making the boy let out a gasp, and smiled at the noise.

Edd reached up and desperately gripped the back of his boyfriend's neck and head, letting his towel fall to the ground. He continued to kiss Kevin greedily and savored the taste as he felt his hardness growing. Kevin moaned and reached down, grabbing Edd's bare ass and squeezing it. Edd hissed in pleasure and started grinding against his lover's tight pants.

Kevin felt his arousal pressing against his zipper and begging to be touched. He shoved Edd against the wall and kissed him hard, pinning his arms above his head. When they finally broke the kiss Edd looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "Bed?" he pleaded. Kevin nodded and released his arms as he reached to open the bedroom door.

Edd followed his lover into the immaculate room and shoved him down on the bed. He climbed on top of Kevin and kissed him hard before tugging his shirt off. "Well, that didn't take much convincing." The red head smirked. "It's not my fault that you seem to know exactly what to do and say to send my hormones into a frenzy." Edd giggled and leaned down to softly kiss Kevin's neck.

Kevin moaned as he felt Edd's teeth sink in to the most sensitive skin on his neck. "Well I'm certainly not complaining." He squeezed Edd's lower cheeks before moving to unbutton his jeans. Edd smiled and moved his kisses lower, nipping at his collarbone. Kevin gasped in pleasure as he slipped out of his jeans and thrusted his body up against the other boys hot skin. Edd continued leaving his trail of kisses from Kevin's neck down his chest until he reached his nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and used his hand to gently squeeze the other one.

The red head groaned as Edd closed his lips around the hard nipple and grazed his teeth over it. When he felt Edd bite down and suck he couldn't stop himself from rubbing his arousal through his boxers. Edd's own erection was starting to drip as he continued to leave bite marks all over his lover's chest. He slipped Kevin's boxers down and hissed as he felt their tips brush against each other.

Edd reached across the bed to grab the bottle of lube off his nightstand and began preparing himself. Kevin gripped both of their erections in one hand and slowly started pumping, eliciting a moan from both boys. Edd leaned down and kissed his boyfriend as he began moving his fingers in and out of his tight hole. He arched his back and thrusted into Kevin's hand as he continued stretching himself. Kevin pulled him closer and started biting his neck, leaving dark bruises on his pale skin.

Edd removed his slick fingers and rubbed the extra lube around his lover's hard shaft. Kevin moaned at the feeling of cold fingers around him and moved his hands to grasp the back of Edd's thighs. The raven haired boy quickly lifted himself and adjusted their position. Kevin carefully placed himself at Edd's entrance and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "You ready?"

"Yes." Edd nodded. He held his breath as he slowly began lowering himself onto Kevin's length. It stung at first as it always did, but Edd had become accustomed to the pleasurable pain. He continued lowering himself, gasping at the feeling of Kevin sliding all the way in. Kevin placed his hand around the smaller boy's erection, stroking it gently to help Edd relax.

The contracted muscles inside Edd started to loosen a bit as he moved up and then back down. Kevin moaned at the burning tightness around him and involuntarily bucked his hips. Edd cried out at the force but started moving faster, losing himself in the exhilaration of it all. He carried on forcefully impaling himself and meeting Kevin's every thrust. Kevin grunted and threw his head back against the mattress. He clutched on to Edd's thighs, digging his nails into the soft flesh and continuing to pound into him.

Edd went on riding the beautiful muscular man beneath him and they both let their animalistic needs take control. He saw stars when Kevin finally found that special spot and slammed into it mercilessly. He could only bite his knuckles and whimper as he felt the bundle of nerves being hit repeatedly at a quickening pace.

Kevin's eyes closed tightly in concentration as he felt the pleasure building inside him. Reaching in between their bodies, he grabbed Edd's hardness and began pumping at the same pace as his thrusts. "Kev-in... I-I'm so... close." Edd panted. Kevin tightened his grip and increased his speed. "Cum for me Edd" he commanded.

Edd cried out and his vision went white as he finally climaxed, spilling his seed over Kevin's hand and down their stomachs. His muscles tightened with the orgasm and Kevin thrusted a couple more times before spilling his own seed deep inside his lover. He rested for a moment to catch his breath before pulling out and moving Edd to lay beside him.

Kevin smiled peacefully and opened his eyes as he turned to look at his boyfriend. His features shifted into a look of confusion as he saw Edd's grimacing face. "What's wrong babe?" he asked with concern. Edd lifted his arms and gestured to their filthy bodies. "As much as I truly enjoyed that, the point of taking a shower was to be fresh and clean for our date."

Kevin chuckled and kissed his lips, "I guess we'll just have to take another one." Edd raised his eyebrows " ** _We_**?"

"It'll save water." Kevin winked at Edd. "You are truly insatiable Kevin." he laughed.


End file.
